


I Love You, Hater

by chalovesday6



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Grudge, Hater - Freeform, Jae is Jae, M/M, Revenge, dowoon is rich, kang younghyun is a softie, might be explicit let's see, sungjin owns a café, writer x editor au, youngk hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26679079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chalovesday6/pseuds/chalovesday6
Summary: The hottest writer in town, Kang Younghyun is loved by almost everyone. Iera Jung-an editor for a publishing company-is an exception. She sends her hate on any platform possible, anonymously.What will happen if Iera becomes Younghyun's editor?
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	I Love You, Hater

“Iera, stop using your phone please.”

That was Wonpil. Iera already forgot that they are having lunch. Younghyun’s new book was just released today. His last book with his publisher.

 _‘Finally,’_ she thought.

She rolled her eyes but decided to give in to his request. “Have you seen his latest book?”

“Yes. I pre-ordered it,” said Wonpil while eating his sandwich.

“You fanboy!” Iera said, wide-eyed.

Wonpil chuckled. “I’m joking. I did read it, though. Through Kindle.”

Iera looked at her plate. Her favorite salad seems so unappetizing now. Her brain is thinking of ways to sabotage his book. Well, her rants on twitter and _expos_ _é_ on social media won’t really do much but it eases her mind. At the very least.

“Don’t tell me you’re going to use the accounts again?”

“Sometimes, I hate that you know me so well. You sure you don’t want me as a girlfriend?” she said, wanting to annoy him.

“ _Ha ha_ , Iera. Very funny,” he said while eating _her_ salad.

“Excuse me. That is mine, Sir.”

“Judging from your face, you don’t want it anymore,” he said munching through _his_ salad.

“I will use the accounts again. It’s his last book anyways. I hope he retirees. That would be a treat,” she said absent-mindedly.

“I don’t know what to tell you because I know you won’t listen. But please, after this, delete those accounts. It won’t help you.”

“Pil, you know why I’m doing this,” she argued.

Wonpil stood up, arranging his bag. “I know.”

Iera stood up as well and proceeded at the door. Wonpil just scratched his head.

\-----

The hallway to Iera’s apartment is so quiet you can even hear her breathe. But that’s not what is depressing about the place.

With her mails in her hand, she unlocked the door and entered the apartment. As usual, her tall plant which she named Bob _greeted_ her.

“Hi Bob, had a great day today?” she asked while changing into slippers.

 _Silence_.

It sucks to come home every night without someone to be with. She often invites Wonpil here so that she can ease the loneliness, even just a little bit and stop herself from spiraling. But this is the life she chose.

She sighed and started to prepare her dinner. She had a book to roast later.

\-----

_‘What a harsh thing to say!’_

_‘Shut up, loser.’_

_‘I hate people like you.’_

With a satisfied grin, she watched as comments like that keep being posted at her latest _book review._ Her restlessness from today has already disappeared. A very petty part of her is singing in happiness.

She was about to close her laptop when she saw a notification.

_@younghyunkang_ commented in your post and said: Okay._

She let out a very loud grunt of annoyance. She didn’t get into his nerves again. She hates that he never engaged with her in a way that can ruin his career.

She slammed her laptop shut, and crawled into the bed.

Tears are now streaming down her face. She knows that what she’s doing is only making things harder. But what can she do if anger is the only thing that makes her feel alive?

\-----

_Do you want me to trace the address? I can do that._

Dowoon’s offer is very tempting. His friend is good at all things about technology and there’s no doubt that he can find where that book review came from, but he thinks that it’s not necessary.

When his first book came out, that person also posted a book review and he almost cried. He almost replied but his friends reminded him that engaging with people like that just adds fuel to the fire.

He vowed to himself that he would not stoop that low. He treats that person as his _nemesis._ There’s no resentment, or hate in his heart. Why would there be if he barely knew the person behind all this? If it’s someone he trusts then it will be a different story, but he is confident that nobody he cares about will do something like this to him.

He threw his phone at the bed and lied down. Rest is an absolute need for him as he has a packed schedule now that the book is released.

But like most nights, he can’t help but wonder why someone would hate him this much.


End file.
